Loved and Lost You
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Marlene discovers a shocking secret about James Potter and Sirius Black. A secret that breaks her heart and that of her best friend Lily Evans. But will her heart remain broken or will a different Black begin to heal her broken heart? Begins Sirius/Marlene and James/Lily will eventually become Marlene/Regulus and James/Sirius.


**House/Team: Badgers**

**Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Story Category: Standard**

**Prompt: (emotion) heartbroken**

**Word Count: 1,026**

**Warnings: hints at, and mentions of sex. Also Canon Divergent!AU**

All Marlene could see when she closed her blue eyes was Sirius Black pressing James Potter against the cold brick of the castle's exterior wall. She hadn't meant to come upon the boys in this particular position. She hadn't. She also really didn't know how long she'd been standing there watching her boyfriend and his best friend makeout for. But she does know this - she has to do something before they get more heated than they already are. She knows how Sirius can be when he's after something.

She goes to walk forward and say something, but her mouth won't work. How can it when she's seeing something like this? She wants to scream at them to stop, but all she can do is watch in pure shock. Marlene watches as James Potter, oblivious to everything and everyone, hooks his thumbs through Sirius's belt loops. She wants to look away. She feels a blush creep up her cheeks at the audible moan that escapes Sirius's throat at this action. She knows where this is heading and she doesn't like it.

"I like when you take charge, babe," Sirius moans out not caring that they are out in the open or that anyone could be watching. All he seems to be concerned with is James Potter and getting into the other boy's pants.

Marlene wishes she could look away, but she can't make herself. Her heart breaks in pieces as James looks around and then pulls her Sirius towards the Herbology greenhouses. Her and Sirius's greenhouses.

"Is this what you want, darling?" Sirius asks his male companion lust filling his voice as his eyes flick into the empty greenhouse.

James's laugh sounds like the shards of her broken heart hitting the floor. For as far away as the duo are, the laughter sounds as though they were right next to her. "Of course, I do," James says, eyes roving over Sirius hungrily as though the other boy can't look at Sirius enough. "Being with you is better than anything in the world." He grabs Sirius by the hips, pulling the shaggy haired boy against him roughly. "I enjoy our time together. Don't you, babe?"

"More than anything," Sirius murmurs against James's neck and nipping at the skin gently, but Sirius likes to be in control. Slapping James's backside, he allows himself to be led into the greenhouse.

It's too much for her to watch, but Marlene has to know. She has to know what's going on in that greenhouse because it's not just her heart that stands to break here. It's her best friend's, Lily's, heart as well. It's better to find out now than later. Putting a quick silencing charm on herself, she creeps over to the window of the greenhouse that the two boys had just entered. Anger fills her veins at the sight that met her eyes.

A sob leaves her mouth as she watches her Sirius be with James Potter in a way he'd only been with her. What made things worse was this didn't look like the first time something like this had happened? They'd obviously been together like this before. She can't help but wonder if it was over holiday break. Or even summer break. Worse of all, both boys seemed to be enjoying each other way too much for her liking. Way too much.

If her heart wasn't broken before, it surely was now. She closes her eyes willing it all to not be true. Willing it all to be a bad dream, a nightmare of some kind. Willing Sirius to not be cheating on her with another boy. Least of all a friend of theirs. His best friend. Who was dating her best friend. She hears her own whimpers as the tears stream down her face, and she can't help thinking how could she so stupid to not see what was going on in front of her own eyes.

Marlene doesn't know when she cried herself to sleep or, for that matter, when James and Sirius left their greenhouse paradise. What she does know is when she comes to both of them standing in front of her smiling smiles that break her heart even more. Lily's with them, and she's smiling too. Marlene feels a fresh set of hot tears spring to her eyes on Lily's behalf. How could James and Sirius sit here like nothing happened earlier? How?

"What are doing out here, Mar?" Sirius asks grey eyes finding James's hazel ones. A look of concern passes quietly between the two lovers. "Are you alright? We were looking all over for you." He puts his arms around her and kisses her gently.

Marlene feels bile rise up her throat at this bold-faced lie. She also can't believe he'd kiss her right after being with James. It's more than she can bear, and she breaks. "I'm sure you have," she retorted not thinking about how she was about to make her own heart break Lily's too. For this she feels sorry but Lily has to know what's going on. "But I don't think I was hiding in James Potter's trousers though he did seem to enjoy what was hiding in yours. Didn't you, Potter?"

"This isn't the place, Marlene," Sirius hissed as he watched Lily begin questioning a blushing James a few feet away. "See what you've done now. You've ruined everything for everyone."

"No, that's all on the two of you," Marlene snapped as she spun on her heel, blonde hair snapping back into Sirius's face. Putting a comforting arm around a sobbing Lily, she led the red-haired girl off. She hadn't meant to hurt Lily, but at least they both knew now. They both knew and could move on with their lives. This heartbreak wouldn't last forever, after all, and it could be worse.

"Are you alright, Marlene?" The voice of a young, dark-haired Slytherin asked from behind her. "My brother can be a real jerk. Can't he?"

Marlene nodded as she felt a little bit of her heart begin to mend. Maybe Regulus was the Black she was meant to be with. Only time would tell.


End file.
